The present invention generally relates to a pallet changer and a system and a method for using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pallet changer and a system and a method for using the same which may attach, may connect and/or may secure a pallet assembly to a receiver assembly for inserting into a machine compartment. The pallet assembly may have a base with an arm, a groove and/or a pull post for inserting into the receiver assembly. The pull post of the pallet assembly may have a first tapering for inserting between a first wedge arm and a second wedge arm of the receiver assembly. The first tapering on the pull post may correspond to and/or may match a second tapering on the first wedge arm and/or the second wedge arm. Springs of the receiver assembly may apply a force to the first wedge arm and/or the second wedge arm to attach and/or to connect the pallet assembly to the receiver assembly.
The receiver assembly may have a cam which may be mechanically connected to the first wedge arm and/or the second wedge arm. The cam may be moved to and/or may be rotated to an open position to move the first wedge arm outwardly with respect to the second wedge arm for inserting or for removing the arm and/or the pull post of the pallet assembly from the receiver assembly. The cam may be moved and/or may be rotated to a closed position to move the first wedge arm inwardly with respect to the second wedge arm for connecting, for attaching and/or for securing the arm and/or the pull post of the pallet assembly to the receiver assembly. A first plate may be attached to the receiver assembly to prevent movement and/or rotation of the first wedge arm and/or the second wedge arm with respect to the receiver assembly. A second plate may be connected to a passage in the receiver assembly for preventing movement of the cam between the open position and the closed position.
It is generally known to provide a pallet changer to insert and to remove a part from a machine compartment for machining of the part. The part is attached to a removable plate of the pallet changer for inserting and for removing the part with respect to the machine compartment. The removable plate of the pallet changer is inserted into, is connected to, is attached to and/or is secured to a base unit and/or a roller unit. The base unit and/or the roller unit is moved from a first position to a second position for inserting and/or for removing the removable plate and/or the part with respect to the machine compartment.
Traditionally, air lines and/or electrical lines are attached to and/or are connected to a removable plate, the base unit and/or the roller unit to connect the removable plate and/or the part to the base unit and/or the roller unit. The air lines and/or the electrical lines limits movement of the pallet assembly with respect to the machine compartment and/or the roller assembly. Electrical switches are attached to and/or are connected to the pallet changer to confirm that the removable plate and/or the part is attached to and/or is secured to the base unit and/or the roller unit. The part is not machined and/or is not moved within the machine compartment without confirmation and/or without signaling from the electrical switches.
After the removable plate and the part are inserted into the machine compartment and the electrical switches confirm that the removable plate and the part are secured, the removable plate, the base unit, the roller unit and/or the part moves along a first axis, a second axis and/or a third axis inside the machine compartment for machining the part. The first axis permits the removable plate and the part to move between a left end and a right end of the machine compartment for machining the part. The second axis permits the removable plate and the part to move between a rear end and a front end of the machine compartment for machining the part. The third axis permits the removable plate and the part to move between a top end and a bottom end of the machine compartment for machining the part.
The air lines and/or the electrical lines attached to the pallet changer limits the movement of the part to two-axis movement which includes the first axis and the second axis or to three-axis movement which includes the first axis, the second axis and the third axis inside the machine compartment. Further, the electrical switches of the pallet changer may limit the movement of the part to the two-axis movement or the three-axis movement inside the machine compartment. However, the part may require four-axis movement or five-axis movement inside the machine compartment for machining the part. A fourth axis of the four-axis movement permits an end of the part to move and/or to rotate in a clockwise direction or a counter-clockwise direction with respect to a center of the part or a center of the removable plate for machining the part. A fifth axis of the five-axis movement permits the removable plate and the part to move in a swing-like movement inside the machine compartment for machining the part. Still further, the machine compartment may have a height which may be less than the height of the pallet changer. As a result, the pallet changer and the part may be incapable of being inserted into the machine compartment for machining the part.
A need, therefore, exists for a pallet changer and a system and a method for using the same which may attach and/or may secure a pallet assembly to a receiver assembly for machining a part without air lines, without electrical lines and/or electrical switches. Further, a need exists for a pallet changer and a system and a method for using the same which may be receivable by and/or insertable into a machine compartment for machining a part on the pallet changer. Still further, a need exists for a pallet changer and a system and a method for using the same which may provide for movement of the pallet changer and/or a part attached to the pallet changer in a four-axis movement or a five-axis movement within a machine compartment for machining the part. Moreover, a need exists for a pallet changer and a system and a method for using the same which may provide wedge arms, springs, a groove and/or a pull post to connect, to attach and/or to secure a pallet assembly to a receiver assembly and/or a surface of a machine. Furthermore, a need exists for a pallet changer and a system and a method for using the same which may provide a cam, a first plate and/or a second plate for moving wedge arms of a receiver assembly between an open position and a closed position to attach and/or to separate a pallet assembly and the receiver assembly.